The newborn of most animals including human beings are extremely fragile and must receive a great deal of tender loving care at least initially. With the profit margin in the cattle industry becoming smaller and expenses becoming larger one has to insure the survival of as many animals as possible. With the inclement weather conditions often experienced during calving it is mandatory that the newborns be rescued as soon as possible. To pick up one of these newborn calves which can be cold, wet and weighing up to 130 pounds is no mean task especially if one is prone to back problems. In an attempt to obviate these problems a search was made but nothing of any consequence was revealed. The common infant carrier enlarged and strengthened did not prove to be the answer.